The present invention relates to a device for compensating the radial play of an antifriction ball bearing in a bearing bore. More particularly, the inventin relates to placement of a disc in front of the ball bearing at the end face, there being an axially formed projection on the circumference which extends into the radial clearance and is fitted to the latter with a definite, matching radial pressure.
A device of this kind is described in German Pat. No. 851 865. There a ring-shaped intermediate member, deformable in the radial direction, is inserted into the space between the parts of a friction joint being connected. The radial dimension of the intermediate member is matched to the radial clearance in such a way that a plastic deformation of the intermediate member is brought about when the connection is made. In a particular embodiment, this device for compensating radial play of the friction joint consists of a substantially circular plate which is cut at the circumference to form ears which are bent up at a right angle to the flat central portion of the plate. The ears, arranged thus in a circle, are themselves curved and their concave sides face outward. In the assembly the curved ears are pressed into the space providing the radial play and the bulging, the wall thickness, and the width, as well as the spacing of the ears from each other, are all chosen, taking into account the magnitude of the clearance, in such a way that the desired radial pressure on the bearing is obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device compensating the above described radial play which is substantially simplified, both as to manufacture and as to installation.